logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WWE Raw
WWF Monday Night Raw 1993–1997 WWE RAW Logo 1993.png|Version without the words "Monday Night". RAW!.jpg|Version with just the word "RAW". File:WWF_Monday_Night_Raw2.png|Also used from March 10, 1997. wweraw_crop_340x234.jpg|Main Logo WWE Monday Night Raw 1993 Recreation.PNG|Recreated version based on same logo as seen from WWE '13. WWF Raw is War 1997–2001 At the time of the "Monday Night Wars" with WCW Monday Nitro, Monday Night Raw became "Raw is War". WWE RAW Logo 1997 a.jpg WWE RAW Logo 1997 b WAR ZONE.jpg|Also during that time, hour 2 would become WAR ZONE. RAW IS WAR CGI.png|CGI Raw Is War logo from 1998 to 2001. rawiswarlogo.png|1998-2001 main logo WWF/WWE Raw 2001–2002 Following the sale of WCW and 9/11, WWE dropped the "is War" part of the Raw show, making it just "Raw" again. The second hour was renamed the "Raw Zone", as well, to coincide with the dropping of the "War" line. This was dropped because it was the end of the Monday Night Wars and the competition between WCW and WWF was over. WWE Raw 2001.jpg|Main Logo WWE Raw 2002.jpg|Main logo on black background. 1511916738084.png|Main logo without background 2002–2006 When the roster was split as part of the "brand extension", Raw got a makeover, with a new logo, set, and theme song. Rawtron.jpg|Logo used on the trons. 2006–2009 Shortly after the move back to USA Network, Raw got a graphics and sound makeover. Raw 2006.gif MNRaw.png|3D version of the logo MatchPencilAndRuby.PNG|Secondary logo used from late 2008-2009 2009–2012 Raw HD logo.jpg|Secondary logo 2011–2012 In August 2011, The original brand extension of 2002 ended, and entire WWE roster, consisting of both Raw and SmackDown superstars, would officially merge, in which every superstar was eligible to appear on either show. The 'Raw SuperShow' logo featured elements of SmackDown's logo to emphasise the end of the original brand extension. 2012–2016 2012–2016 (primary) This logo was introduced to coincide with Raw's 1000th episode on July 23, 2012. 2012–2014 (secondary) 2014–2016 Same as the last logo, but the then-current logo is replaced with the 2014 one, perhaps the WWE Logo is now at the left of Raw. 2016–2019 2016–2018 This logo was revealed by Raw's General Manager Mick Foley on his official Twitter page. Raw and SmackDown Live received new logos to coincide with the 2016 Brand Extension Draft. Raw rendered--ec68e1bc84425572999a0fb774ea7165.png|3D version of the logo 2018–2019 On the January 29, 2018 edition of Monday Night Raw, the night after the 2018 Royal Rumble, WWE introduced a refreshed, and more minimal look to the current logo, as well as updating the stage graphics, and on-screen graphics to match. 2019–present WWENEWRAW2019.png|Logo With WWE On the September 23, 2019, edition of RAW, WWE showed a brief look at the new logo and graphics in the form of match cards. This accompanied a new stage set up, which debuted on the season premiere of Monday Night Raw on September 30, 2019. Special Logos Raw Reunion logo with picture of returning WWE Legends. Category:Wrestling Category:WWE Category:Television programs of the United States Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:2020s television programs Category:USA Network Category:TNN Category:Paramount Network Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:Albavisión Category:Plural Comunicaciones Category:2x2 Category:Canal UNO Category:GO! Category:Teleamazonas Category:Antena 7 (Dominican Republic) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:TV5 shows Category:Canal 12 (El Salvador) Category:Fox Sports (Latin America) Category:Repretel 4 Category:Shows premiered in 1993 Category:AksyonTV Category:5Plus Category:Canal 9 (Nicaragua) Category:Canal 10 (Nicaragua) Category:Titan Sports Category:Corporación Medcom Category:Imagen Televisión Category:Ongoing series